


【源声】第十六计

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg
Summary: 一场第一视角的性事，弥漫着诱惑与欲望





	【源声】第十六计

我没有想到他会这样对我。  
明知道这是巡演的最后一场，是如此盛大的狂欢，是需要完美结束的年终收官之作，他却不给我放纵自己享受舞台和欢呼的机会。  
他绑着我的眼神我的思维我的一切注意力，让我不得不时刻提醒自己这是在舞台上才得以顺利完成这场演出。  
或许我该感谢他在后半场进行到一半时才把我拉进深渊，可是……我又怎么知道他不是从一开始就怀着这样的心思，只是没有合适的时机呢。  
最后的时刻到来前我没有办法看他舞动的身影，没有办法听他饱满的嗓音，我甚至没有办法和他站在一个舞台上。我只要想起我和他之间仅仅有着几米的距离，我的心脏就被一阵阵地揪住。  
你看他的发梢那么整齐地搭在脖子上，他的戒指那么合适地箍在指节上，他的耳坠那么乖顺地垂在脸颊旁。他的眼里闪着光，他的嘴角挂着笑，他的脸上飞着红晕，他的腰肢随着节奏摆动。他和往常一样，每个人都和往常一样，只有我，只有我的思想被情色占据。  
看来这不应该怪他，他在做他自己，而我在承受着神的考验。  
我不应该在舞台上也把他视为我的所有物，不该宣示主权一样不知疲倦地靠近他触碰他，更不应该在感受到掌心的触感之后产生不合时宜的想象。这是对我过分着迷于肢体接触的惩罚，是我应得的。  
我早该发现他的手环并不是普通的皮手镯，我早该注意到上面的金属扣和他之前用来搭配舞曲的皮制项圈，我早该对这一切都做好心理准备，这样在我摸到他温热的躯体和挡在我与他皮肉之间的细细的锁链时，我就不会不知所措又欣喜若狂。  
项圈的后面也同样有一个金属环，从手腕延伸上来的锁链会攀上他的肩膀交汇于颈后。从金属环穿出的链条会继续延伸，或是顺着他的脊背蜿蜒而下，在被拉动的时候带着他的双臂弯曲在身后，让我可以将他掌控在手中；或是藤蔓一样在他的身上缠绕，在他的胸口肋边腰际缠成精致的网，最后两条锁链会划过他突起的胯骨相扣于小腹前面，那个小小的金属扣会摩擦着他细嫩的皮肤。  
我现在无从知晓那两条金属链是以怎样的形式攀附在他的身上，我错过了探索的机会。被调松的项圈应该挂在他颈肩的交接处，隐藏在衬衣的领口下。  
哦，所以他才会系到第二颗扣子。  
如果他让链子从颈后垂下，那过长的链子会影响他的动作，他不会让这样的事情发生。可是如果他选择让链条细密地包裹着他，那他又是什么时候完成这件事的，那些小小的金属扣环被他捂热的时候他会不会觉得难受，在他挥动双臂的时候胸前的异物又会不会刺激着他敏感的乳尖。  
我不知道，我无从得知也不能再继续思考下去。我站在舞台的阴影里抽出衬衣的下摆以期可以掩盖我的亢奋，但是我知道这只是掩耳盗铃，她们的相机什么都拍得下来。那她们会注意到他手腕上的黑色皮料和我抚上他胳膊时难以形容的表情么？可是她们绝对猜不到他会这样引诱着我。

我以为这是他对我前两周繁忙工作的充满情趣的惩罚。我真的太忙了，美国那边的剧组等着我开会，东南亚的孩子们等着我去陪他们玩儿，大大小小的品牌活动像是流沙一样让我不断陷在工作里。两周，整整两周，除了一次拼盘我没有在他身边度过一个夜晚。他什么也没说，只是让我专心工作注意休息，他说自己也很好，除了晚上睡的不太安稳以外没什么事情，有好好吃饭工作也很顺利。他不会说太多，就好像我们明天就会见面一样。职业原因，我们都对这种聚散不断的日子习以为常了，但是习惯总是可怕的，我不该忘记他是那个如小狐狸一般的钟云哥。昨天的一切如常不代表今天也会平安无事，尤其是临近年末的时候，我现在就为此付出了代价。我只不过是按照计划踏入了他布下的网中，他在逐渐收紧出口，我的挣扎于事无补，但其实我也心甘情愿。  
我站在卫生间的隔间里纾解着自己的欲望，外面希澈哥吵吵闹闹的声音我听得真真切切。他们说一会儿就要出发了，怎么几个小崽子一个个都找不到人。他们说东海你今天就别再逼李赫宰喝混合果蔬汁了。他们说始源这小子怎么一结束就不见人影了，是不是不想买单。他们说钟云……他们说钟云什么？我听不清，我的耳边炸开了一片白色的空间，是的我听到了白色，在他们说到钟云这两个字的时候。接着我又尝到了红色，这咸腥的味道提醒我之后几天吃泡菜的时候都要享受别样的疼痛。可是无所谓，只要不让他们知道曾经乖巧的限定忙内会在后台给自己打手枪就好。  
我擦干净指缝间的浊液，仔仔细细地把手洗干净又漱掉嘴里的血腥，然后从镜子里看到推开隔间门出来的钟云哥。他已经换好了衣服，松松垮垮的高领堆在颈间，衬得他的脸越发的小。这张小小的脸上只闪过一瞬间的惊讶，接着他便走过来像我一样仔细地把手洗干净，抽出纸巾擦干每一滴水珠，然后从背后抱住了我。他其实并不矮，几公分的身高差让他的下巴正好可以顶在我的肩上，那尖削的骨头会硌得我有点疼，但是我喜欢。他的手环在我的胸前，我低头就能看见从袖子边露出来的手环。他还没有摘掉，那这件松松垮垮的高领衫是不是为了遮住他的项圈？  
我又开始了漫无边际的想象。配合着他在我耳边的絮语，我的思维又腾空而起。我不知道他到底说了什么，他好像也看出我的不专心，最后一句话的时候把我转过来在我嘴上轻轻地舔了一下然后笑着催我快一点大家都饿了。我应了一声跟在他后面回到了更衣室，希澈哥“哦哦哦”地在起哄，正洙哥也在笑，李赫宰更是露着牙龈问钟云哥“你们干什么了~~~”我都看得到他语气里的波浪线。钟云哥只是拍了他屁股一下就拿着包说快走快走饿死了，今年最后一项工作完了还不赶紧去吃饭。他说这话的时候眼里的星星像是要飞出来，整个人泛着兴高采烈的粉红的颜色，就像……就像被我压在床上的时候。啊崔始源收起你的想法吧，现在连世人都看不下去了。我这样告诫自己，但是眼睛只能钉在他的身上。

他今天好像格外高兴，在饭桌上多喝了几杯，整个人看起来更加鲜嫩欲滴。我不敢喝酒，要是他喝醉了我还要照顾他。他半哑着嗓子说着祝酒词，用软软糯糯的声音唱着不知名的歌。  
到最后每个人都喝得东倒西歪，今天真的太高兴了，我们又走完一年，即使不被上天眷顾我们还是坚持到了现在。我们就是神，我们给自己开路。  
我和经纪人们把哥哥弟弟一个个送回家，最后和他们道别，我们的经纪人啊，这一年也辛苦了。  
钟云哥靠在副驾驶上睡得迷迷糊糊，脸颊潮红嘴里一直嘟囔着难受。是呀，喝了那么多能不难受么，最后出门的时候腿都软了，走得七扭八歪踉踉跄跄。我看着他缩成小小的一团，又不能做什么，只好加快车速赶紧到家。  
他还是那么瘦，即使好好吃饭了也就只有那么一点点分量。看他在我怀里昏昏沉沉的我不禁有点想笑，换衣服的时候他也没有想到自己会喝成这个样子吧，这样还怎么引诱我呀，还不是要我帮他洗好澡陪他安安稳稳的睡一觉。回家还要煮上醒酒汤，明天早起他肯定又会头疼又不想吃饭，得准备点他爱吃的早餐。  
但是我太天真了，我怎么比得过他，在这段恋情里他一直把我掌握得牢牢的，我从来没有获得真正的绝对主动。他只是不屑于展现他的聪明和敏锐，可是我却知道，我得到的都是他想给我的，用各种奇怪的可爱的意想不到的方法。  
我确实检查好了食材，也煨上了醒酒汤，浴缸里的水温度恰到好处，项圈和金属链也都摘了下来，但是我听到了细微的震动声。在安静的浴室里，在暖白色的灯光下，在身上被锁扣磨出的细密的红痕中，我听到了那个声音。  
他的额头顶在我的颈侧，身上还弥漫着梅子酒的味道，那是从东京带回来的，他说要用来庆祝新年的梅子酒。我的手按在他的腰上一时间没有了动作，他蹭了蹭我的脖子，用柔软的发丝挠着我的皮肤和心头，然后又说出了那句话  
“始源我难受……”  
他果然知道如何掌握我的心，在他面前我就像一只无措的困兽只能任他摆弄。  
我的手已经先于我的大脑做出了反应，在大脑的嗡嗡声中我听见了皮带扣敲在瓷砖上的声音。他的屁股小小的，我可以把它们捏在手心，不知道为什么即使他身体已经开始泛红，皮肤的温度还是要比我的手心低一点，让我产生了我正捧着两颗冰淇凌球的错觉。那就让他彻底融化在我手里吧。  
我把那小小的东西勾出来，黑色的橡胶上沾满了亮晶晶的液体，像是裹着透明的糖衣。不知道他含着这颗诱人的糖果有多长时间了，是在舞台上就品尝着它的滋味还是……对了，是聚餐前，在卫生间里惊讶地看到我的时候，那个时候他刚刚把这个小东西吃进去。  
我把他转过去让他靠在我的怀里，用带着体液的跳蛋从他的乳尖一直划到流着泪的前端。我的心里忽然生出了邪恶的念头，我想让他失去全部的意识，再也无法引诱我，至少在这个晚上要让他完全在我的掌握之下。我一边推着他往浴缸走一边问他  
“哥现在还难受么？拿出来之后是不是好多了？”  
我当然知道我问的都是废话，可是我就是想这样挑逗他。他的右手攀住我的脖子，仰头在我的耳边喘息，左手想要阻止我的动作却连我的手腕都抓不住。我从背后推着他跪下，他倒是自觉地把住了浴缸的边缘。他现在一定想让我给他一个痛快吧，掐在白瓷上的指尖都要变成同样的颜色了。  
我忽然发现他膝盖下的地垫上不断开出一朵朵血红的花。这张地垫是他前一阵心血来潮买的，沾上水之后就会留下鲜血一样的印记，他在网上看见之后喜欢的不得了，说什么都要买，买回来又觉得和浴室风格不搭，但是还是一直在用。现在他冲动购物的收获成了他情欲的见证，我轻轻拨弄了一下他已经硬地滴水的阴茎，让悬在顶端的液体又在垫子上绽放出一朵花。他顺着我的动作向下看，忽然之间就红了耳朵。他可真是可爱，可以明目张胆地戴着锁链上台，却会为这样的生理反应害羞。  
我捏着还在震动的跳蛋摁在他已经立起来的乳尖上，另一只手从他湿软的后穴牵出一道水线，用脸颊蹭着他的耳朵让他低头，让他看着我在地垫上抹下鲜红的痕迹。他忽然颤抖了一下，我知道他是被这个画面激到了，夜晚还那么长，我有的是时间来让他体会快感。

他坐在浴缸里看着我来来回回地走动时也不说话，整个人仿佛陷入了沉思。我脱了上衣坐在浴缸边上给他按摩肩膀，帮他放松在舞台上一直紧绷的肌肉。我沿着手臂上的痕迹一路揉到手腕，又把他每一根手指都从头到尾捏了一遍，一会儿它们会紧紧地抓住床单，现在要让它们放松。  
他整个人像是被泡开了一样，软软地半躺在浴缸了，往里伸胳膊的姿势硌得我上臂都没法使劲，我只好卷起裤腿跨进浴缸让他靠在我的腿间继续给他按摩。热水泡着我的小腿让我也觉得自己快融化了。他像一条滑溜溜的鱼，我几次想抓住他的腰给他按一按都被他逃开了，我知道他是故意的。他仰起头用清澈的目光看着我，眼里没有半点儿醉意。  
“始源呐我腰好酸你帮我揉揉吧。”  
他在跟我撒娇，他是继续有意地点火还是根本就不知道自己这样有多诱人？  
我把他推倒在浴缸的另一头，跪在他的双腿间，终于握住了他的腰。他的腰最近越来越敏感了，把手掌覆在上面都能换来他的扭动，现在直接被揉来揉去，让他看起来像是柔软的水母在水中波动。  
我的手指按照锁链留下的痕迹的指示来到了他的胸前。这些红色的印记在被热水泡过之后就像是雪野上鲜红的花，那么明艳诱人。我看着他饱满的花苞一样的乳珠觉得口干舌燥，想从里面吸出新鲜的汁液。我知道我又在瞎想了，但是这并不妨碍我把它们含在嘴里。他抱着我的头发出畅快的呻吟，让我快一点用力一点。我当然会满足他的愿望，但是我没想到他会这样子射出来。  
他的身体还在颤抖，亮亮的红珠经不起一点刺激。他用湿淋淋的手捧着我的脸，气都喘不匀还要夸我“你真的好厉害呀！”今天他的语气词格外多，也不知道是酒精让他放下思维的包袱变得可爱，还是他觉得这样可以让我更加情动，不管怎样，我真的很受用。  
这缸混着浊液的水是不能用了，我把他从浴缸里拎出来，拖到淋浴下给他涂满了沐浴露在他身上继续作乱。他腿软得站都站不稳，我让他靠在我的身上用我的膝盖顶在他的腿间。我知道沾湿了的牛仔布磨在身上是什么感觉，更何况他刚经历过一次高潮，可是我就是想这样折磨他。再优秀的绅士也不该在性事上保持不应有的风度。他大腿内侧被磨得红通通一片，连带着脆弱的会阴也被粗糙的布料袭击。越磨他越站不住，越站不住就磨得越厉害，等到洗完澡他的眼里已经盛满了泪水。  
我用浴巾裹住他，看着他颤动的睫毛上挂着的水滴心不在焉地给他擦干身体。他还在跟我说他要穿那件厚的浴袍，薄的那件有点硬硬的不舒服，我的脑子里却满是他光裸的身体在床上喘息的样子。

可能只是几秒的时间，但是我的脑海里忽然飞过一大串画面：  
我看到他被铐住的手脚和缠在身上的锁链。  
我看到他绞在一起的双腿和只露出一个尾巴的按摩棒。  
我看到他绷紧的小腹和半张的嘴。  
我看见他被黏液弄得一塌糊涂的下身和被眼泪浸湿的脸颊。  
哦还有那挺立在空气中得不到抚慰的乳头和仰起的脖颈上突出的喉结。  
和大多数男人一样，我更愿意亲自上阵证明自己的实力，但是这样的画面也会让我极度兴奋。  
我把浴巾丢在地上，拿起之前被取下的手环和锁链，按照一开始的样子在他的身上缠好拉紧，让他的双手被困在背后。余下的链子甚至可以从后面绕过他的大腿根再扣在胯骨上，我也确实这样做了。看他像一个被精心包裹的新年礼物，我决定要给这份礼物加上最重要的装饰。置物架上的润滑剂还剩一个底儿，我也不知道我们是怎么把一管薄荷味的润滑剂用完的，但是现在正好可以用来给他降温。黑色的跳蛋借着润滑剂再次滑进他的肠道，搅动里面的神经。  
按照他的愿望，我给他穿上他心爱的厚浴袍，把他抱到床上坐好，这样不会让被锁住的肩膀受到更大的压力，然后让他乖乖等我洗完澡。  
拉开拉链都变成了折磨，半勃起的阴茎顶在金属拉链上让我不得不小心翼翼。我用我平生最快的速度冲好了澡，然后站在门边听着卧室里的动静。  
细小的断续的柔软的呻吟让我更硬了，我还要再等一下，等他更难受一些。把最后一点润滑剂也用完吧，不得不说这个味道的润滑剂还是很好吃的。

我裹着浴巾回到卧室的时候，他已经快要从他心爱的厚浴袍里挣脱出来。带子被他磨得松松散散的，本来快到膝盖的下摆现在卷到了大腿根。  
“哥怎么躺下了，这样肩膀会疼的。”  
我把他扶起来跪坐着，从下摆伸进去抠挖他的后穴。看来刚才的润滑剂并不能让他冷却，现在里面的温度像是一汪热泉。  
我把润滑剂挤到他的阴茎上，看着那小家伙经不住刺激抖了两下，可真可爱啊。最后一点润滑剂被我抹在了他的胸口，我对这两片薄薄的肌肉和上面的果实有着疯狂的迷恋，如果可以我想永远不把手掌从它们上面拿开。  
就着这个姿势进入他的时候他用脑袋狠狠地砸在我的肩膀上，我偏过头和他接吻，把他的呻吟全部堵在喉咙里。他的手被夹在我们之间，他只能揪紧浴袍来缓解一波波快感。是的我没有脱掉他的衣服，这样半遮半露的样子更加好看不是么？  
他激烈地挣扎着仿佛承受不了这快感，我知道这个姿势会进得很深，那些粉丝的作品我也看过，但是没有想到真的做起来他的反应这么大。我一手揽住他的上身一手去摸他架在我腿上的颤抖的双腿，想要让他尽可能贴近我以此来安慰他。他的肌肉紧紧的收缩着，像是一只蓄势待发的猛兽，在高潮的时刻就会挣脱枷锁。  
我越进越深，忽然一阵震动让我的脑子都麻掉了。啊，那个跳蛋……我忘了把它拿出来可是他也没有提醒我，现在在我身体紧绷的一刹那他又用那样狡黠的眼神看着我。  
这只小狐狸。  
我不再收敛动作，含住他的嘴唇用舌头挑逗着他的上颚，下面一刻不停地向深处进发又撤回。我享受他没法出口的呻吟和逐渐失去控制的肌肉，在又一下突刺的时候他达到了高潮，身子僵直了又软了，钳住我的肠道却一点也不放松，誓要把我也逼到顶端。  
那就如他所愿，把那粘稠的白色的液体浇在他的身体里，浇在不知疲倦地工作的小玩意儿上。

我推着他的后背把他摁在床上，直到他肠道里的动作渐渐平息我才抽出来。他只能塌着腰跪趴在床上，浑身上下都被抽干了力气。浴袍堆在腰间让他的小屁股明晃晃地露着，一点点吐出我射在里面的东西。我把手指伸进去想要勾出跳蛋，但是只能碰到拉绳的头，根本使不上劲，倒是几番动作下来他带着哭腔地求我不要再弄了。  
他整个人抽抽嗒嗒的看着特别可怜，但是我知道这哭腔有一大半是因为堆积的快感无处释放。我趴在他的背上哄他  
“哥就这一下，拿出来就好了……”  
看他扭扭捏捏的不愿意排出来我只好吓他  
“听话，要不就得去医院了，乖啊”  
我也就是趁着他这种时候才敢说“听话”“乖啊”，结果全身都被压制的他还是不轻不重地踹了两下我的小腿。  
踹完了也消停了，插在他后穴的手指感受着括约肌的吮吸，另一只手摁着他的小腹帮着他发力。他的肩膀抵在床上，脸颊下面的床单洇了一片，不知道是泪水还是口水。浴袍的后襟在他的手下转成一朵白色的花，他在花下呜咽呻吟泣不成声。  
他断断续续地让我先把手指拿出去，说含着手指使不上力。我听他的话抽出手指把黏液擦在他的大腿上，两只手交替摁着他的小腹。他被自己搞得抖个不停，借着我的两只手才勉强跪住。  
等到黑色的橡胶绳头终于露出来一点点是，他已经连呻吟的力气都没有了，整个人被抽得空空的，只有后面还在死死的咬着。我揪住那一点绳头想帮他拽出来，没想到阻力意外的大。我决定一鼓作气解决这个问题，在抽出的一瞬间却听到他突然拔高的一声呻吟。  
他就那么直直的往旁边倒下去了，从脖颈到腰臀绷成了一条线，指尖被攥在手心，白嫩的脚趾也往里扣着。我无法形容他的表情，如果说是痛苦的话那一定是一般人所不能承受的极度的痛苦，但配合着他前端淌出的透明液体我更想将这样的神情称为无法承受的快感。  
他刚刚经历了一次干性高潮，在自己的努力和我的助推下。他大口大口地喘着气仿佛刚从窒息中恢复，我躺在他身边帮他顺着气。  
手环上的金属扣已经被我解开，现在他的双臂自由了。在脱下浴袍的时候我发现他的肩膀上有一个鲜明的牙印，想来是我射在他体内的时候留下的。他还在颤抖，高潮的余韵经久不息。我从后面抱住他，用胳膊和腿把他锁在我的怀里让他安心。  
他的手紧紧地抓着我的手指，就像是抓住最后的浮木一样。过了不知道多长时间他才哑着嗓子说了一句  
“真的……太爽了……”  
我舔了舔他的耳朵问他，那还要再来一次么，他用屁股使劲往后拱我说你要把我弄死呀。

他的小动作让我的阴茎正好戳进他的臀缝。他好像被吓到了，一下翻过身把我推开。  
“崔始源你要是敢再来一次以后都去睡书房吧！”  
小狐狸露出了尖尖的牙来威胁我，殊不知现在看起来就像是可爱的毛团子一样。  
他的背后是首尔的万家灯火，他的眼前是眼中映着万家灯火的我。我知道让他答应我的办法，但是在我还没行动的时候上天就帮了我一个大忙。  
远处忽然有烟火划破夜空，明亮的金色绿色红色的光打进我们的卧室。他回过头盯着不断绽开的花没了动静，我知道他又在想那些了无边际的事情了，这样的场景总能触动他。  
我环住他的腰边给他揉肚子边安慰他，即使所有人都说男人在床上的话不可信，我也要告诉他我有多爱他。他别着胳膊揪了揪我的耳朵说我也爱你啊，我想和你走一辈子。  
他摆动着小屁股摩擦着我的阴茎，我知道这是他的许可。  
我没有用手扶，就那么和他一起看着窗外的烟火摸索着插了进去。他的左腿架在我的臂弯，我们在这一晚上的荒唐性事之后终于重回温柔。  
我一下一下地往上顶着，他一声一声地随着我的动作发出小小的呻吟，我知道他很累了，但是我要给他最极致的享受。  
窗外的烟火结束的时候我把他压在身下从正面进入他，摸着他的眉眼和他接吻。我又何尝不想和他一辈子一起走下去，如果有机会以后的每一生都一起才好。

等到我要抱他去清理的时候他已经累的话都说不出了，只能嗯嗯地回应着。黎明前的首尔一切逐渐归于宁静，我们也要进入梦乡。  
我弯下腰的时候他忽然抬起手，轻颤的指尖划过我的脸摁在我的酒窝上。  
他说：“我想和你一起做到明年。”  
我看了看时间，2018年12月31日凌晨四点三十七。  
“哥的意思是说今天要一直在床上直到19年到来么？”  
“哎呀，今天不是1月1日么？那他们放什么烟花！”他笑着回答我，眼里有我还有闪耀的星星。

我可能真的会和他做到明年，不，后年。


End file.
